A Tale of Lovers Past
by Cherryblossoms0012
Summary: Sasuke just moved to a little town on the California coast to escape life at home. Little did he know that a certain blonde would enter his life and win his heart. Main:SasuNaru,InoSaku,GaaNeij,Itadei,KakaIru. Others to come.Bad summary but better story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This story doesn't really have a happy ending, so if you were interested in a happy go lucky story this one isn't it. This one does have its happy moments but in the end it gets rather sad.**

**A/N: I know I KNOW. This is the last thing I should be doing, a new story. But this has been on my mind recently. I HAVE MADE AN OUTLINE SO UPDATES SHOULD COME! I know I promised some for my other stories but I really do plan to finish this. As of now Love's Lullaby, I'm working on the next chapter and on the outline for it so I won't forget and have an idea. Start of Something New, is on hiatus. I don't really have a direction for that, but if you do that'd be great.**

**Warning: Nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue **

He stepped out of his car and walked the little way to the shore. At the first sign of sand he shook of the offending material, preventing his toes from feeling the coarse texture of the sand and the feel of it between his toes, just like it used to be. His eyes were on the brink of tears with all the memories this one place could bring. So much happened here and so much was lost here at the same time.

He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun slowly coming down from gracing the world with its presence to finally lay rest and disappear to give way to the newly shining stars, ready for their time to shine and grace the world with their own brilliance. He smelled the fresh scent of the water, that unique, familiar scent that was distinctive to the shoreline. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling all it had to offer and storing it for memory, never wanting to forget. His strides growing shorter, relishing the feeling, making it last as long as possible.

Finding a nice place to stay, he sat, and brought his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs. He smiled faintly remembering how he was once in this same position and how the man who had changed his life walked over and wrapped a protective arm around him, protecting him from the cool wisps of wind that would become colder as the suns warmth diminished.

He gazed out at the water, noticing the different colors and how red was dominant. It reminding him of how it looked like blood and how it looked as if the sun was disappearing into that thick, red liquid, never to return, yet somehow it always found a way to rise again. After a few moments of gazing he finally closed his eyes as he felt them begin to burn with the rise of long remaining tears and let them slip over the three scars on each side of his cheek, those which used to be a painful reminder, turned into something special and loved by his significant other.

'_I remember being here…with someone very important to me… Walking together, holding hands, kissing, touching. It's been such a short time, yet it feels like it happened forever ago… In a time and place that was ageless…no limit…no guidelines, rules, restrictions, absolute freedom. Just the two of us. The memory is so fresh, so vibrant, so alive…not like the one I spent it with. Such happy times. I'll never forget. I promise.'_

He looked up to the finally setting sun of yet another day of loss and despair, the tears not showing signs of stopping any time soon, seeming to flood his face with the salty liquid that was escaping his swollen eyes. It was just a short while ago when his deep cerulean eyes would glimmer with happiness and his face be lit up with the most genuine of smiles. Those days seemed so long ago, to him…to everyone. The days that used to be too short now slowly trickle away like a drop of water on a horizontal flat surface. So many memories, so much emotion, so much feeling, it was just all too much.

The sky had, at last, started to darken, as the sun was finally tucked away and let down to rest from its long day at work. The wind, and the light sprays of water that tickled Naruto's face as the waves gently crashed a few feet away from him, the extra pull hitting his toes gently, made him feel considerably colder, making him miss the figure who used to warm him up when this happened. Their late night visits here, their early morning ones. Each time it would become cooler than it was in the day, Naruto had grown used to having that boy next to him. That boy was so named, Sasuke Uchiha. The love of Naruto Uzumaki's life. His one and only, his forever.

Though as fate would have it, nothing lasts forever.

* * *

**Please review. This story I have a direction on and I think it might be a good one. **

**Tell me how the prologue was!**

**Thank you. ^^**

**Xoxoxo Cherry**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: Nothing really, just something I worked on late at night when things wouldn't shut up in my head XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. A little OOC. **

**2 Years Ago**

He had the windows rolled down and his music somewhat louder than usually considered decent. It wasn't anything significant, it was just his way of showing, or rather proving to himself, that he was done. He had enough of his life at home and he was escaping. He took the first road to freedom he could. He didn't look back, there was nothing there for him anymore. Years and years of stress and pent up anger seemed to release itself in the moment he drove off the driveway. Again it wasn't much, but it was to him.

Sasuke was driving down the highway taking in the new sights and surroundings that he would soon call his home. After leaving he had called a good friend of his, Neiji, to ask for a place to stay. Neiji was more than happy to oblige and told him everything he needed to get there. He smiled. Something unusual for the Uchiha, whose usual facial change was the twitch of his lips into a smirk but never a smile. At noticing the new feel of his lips he decided that it was alright under these circumstances and indulged himself a bit longer until he had to stop at a light and a car full of girls seemed to have hearts in their eyes when they looked over and saw the Uchiha smiling. He stopped. Immediately.

It didn't take long for him to reach Neiji's small, but cozy house. He parked his car and walked up to the door, carrying his one bag, and knocked on the door. It took a few more knocks to finally be greeted by his life long friend.

"What the fu- Sasuke!" Neiji said after being awoken from an afternoon nap. "Hey, I didn't expect you till a little later, what's with the frown man?" he asked curiously, noticing the prominent frown on his friends face.

He sighed, "I only just got here and I think I already have fan girls." He sighed again. It was a well known fact between them that Sasuke usually had fan girls. No matter how uninterested or mean he was, they just kept coming. There was no way to stop them. They were like ants. They never went away. Never.

Neiji laughed loudly, remembering all the times they had to fight them off. They had some really good memories during that time.

"C'mon inside." Neiji said as he moved out of the doorway and waved Sasuke in. Sasuke stepped in and shut the door behind him. He looked around the house and found it did fit Neiji quite nicely. Neiji was one of those people who liked things all in one place and liked things homey. He didn't especially like large open spaces inside a house, which was one of the many reasons he left home and moved in here.

Neiji led Sasuke through the long hallway lined with different pieces of artwork and gave him a quick tour.

"Alright, this isn't a big house so you won't get lost and you're a big boy so you should remember everything." Neiji said teasingly. Sasuke just smirked. The house was fairly simple. It had two bedrooms which fit out quite nicely, a kitchen, one bathroom and a living room. It was cozy, just how Neiji liked it. The kitchen and living room Sasuke saw on his way in and Neiji just showed him to his room which was right across the hall from his.

"Home sweet home huh?" Neiji smiled and opened his door, walking in. The room wasn't anything extravagant, it was nice; it had the basics, a bed, a dresser, closet, and a nightstand. It was just right. Sasuke loved it.

"It's great. Thanks." Sasuke said contently, walking in and setting his bag on the floor and seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"No problem man. I'm just glad you got outta your house."

Sasuke just nodded in agreement. "Hn."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed when Neiji finally spoke, "Oh hey, some friends and I are gonna go to the beach later on today just to hang out. Wanna come?"

"No, I don't think so. I just got here and I have to unpack. Maybe next time." He answered, though, knowing Neiji, would probably make him go anyway.

"C'mon. It won't be too late prissy boy, I'll get you home by curfew. Please go?" Neiji said, while he attempted to pout, to make his argument a little more effective. Sasuke just shook his head and smirked. He knew Neiji.

"Fine, I'll go. Just let me unpack a few things and take a shower." Sasuke sighed out. He knew he didn't stand a chance with Neiji and truth be told, he actually was kind of curious how his friend was doing since he left and what kind of friends he made, if he was lucky he could get those and a few more questions answered in this one time outing and never have to go out again. Luck was never really on his side.

It took him quite awhile to get unpacked. Being an Uchiha, everything had to be neatly organized, you'd think they were perfectionists. Actually, they were. Or as close as you can get to one. After he was satisfied with everything, he took his things into the bathroom and took a shower, little did he notice that there wasn't a towel in there until after he'd gotten out and was soaking wet. He sighed and cursed his luck. _'Fuckin luck.' _he thought to himself as he decided to go head out the way he was. Stark naked.

It didn't bother him, he'd seen Neiji naked and vice versa so it didn't concern him too much. He'd made it to the main hallway when he heard Neiji laughing, he didn't think too much of it, thinking that he was on the phone, and walked over to him.

"Hey Neiji do you have a-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he took in what he say.

He didn't see _just_ Neiji standing there. He saw a blonde, and a cute looking blonde to make matters worse.

He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as those blue eyes that belonged to the blonde raked over his body. He tried to move his body, but of course, the one time you really need to, you can't. He just stood there shocked. Well, shocked would be an understatement.

Sasuke coughed nervously as he went to move his hands in front of his…private parts…and begin another sentence. "Neiji, do-do y-you have a t-towel…?" He asked, still too embarrassed to say anything more.

Neiji just gaped at his friend and his nudity. Well, living with Sasuke would sure make things a lot more interesting if he walked around naked all the time. Neiji was not one to turn down free eye-candy, especially not as good as Sasuke's.

"Uh, yeah…it's in the cabinet right next to the bathroom… Sorry, I thought there were some in there already. Guess I was wrong…" Neiji said quietly.

Sasuke gave a glare that wasn't quite as affected as he would have liked given his appearance and the blush that was staining his cheeks. "Thanks…" He muttered sarcastically as he walked off to the cabinet, grabbed a towel and walked back into the bathroom. He let out a breath he didn't quite remember he was holding and sighed, a deep sigh. That wasn't exactly the way he wanted to start off in a new place.

As Sasuke hid in the bathroom, as Neiji put it, he turned to look at the blonde who had luckily gotten a free show.

"So that's Sasuke, huh?" the blonde said?

"Yup." Neiji said, as he took another sip of his drink.

"Hmm, seems like your life just got a little more exciting, ne?" he laughed and gently shoved Neiji by the shoulder.

"Oh shut up Naruto. God, you think Gaara will be mad?" Neiji asked cautiously.

"Gaara, mad? I think the word is…pissed…" Naruto said.

"Shit." Neiji replied as he held his head in his hands. He was going to have a hard time explaining all this to Gaara.

A few minutes later, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, and this time, fully clothed.

Both heads in the kitchen turned to see him walking down the hallway. He stared up shyly at expressive blue ones. He was stunned for a moment. He had thought he was looking at the sky, but no, it was the blonde boys eyes. They were gorgeous. So expressive, so blue, so…he didn't quite know the word for it, he didn't even know if there was a word for it, but he knew his eyes were simply breathtaking.

"So you decided to put clothes on this time?" Naruto said mockingly.

Sasuke twitched. Who was he kidding? This guy seemed like an idiot…a very hot idiot….his mind calmly reminded him. Either way the guy was still an idiot. Hot or not.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke deadpanned as he walked past him and out the door.

It took a few minutes for Naruto to register what Sasuke had just said to him, "Dobe? I'm not a dobe, teme!" The only answer the blonde got was the sound of the front door closing. "Your friend's kind of a bastard, isn't he?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Neiji sighed as he walked out the front door leaving Naruto just a few steps behind.

Little did any of them know, this was just the beginning to something that would change their lives forever. What one little game of fate can do.


	3. Mysterious Attraction

**AN: Yes a new update, and so soon? *GASP* I know. I've been in a writing mood lately and I think this is becoming good for me.**

**Surprisingly school has started and my inspiration comes right back to me. Funny how and over work load can put your imagination to new heights. Haha **

**Warnings: Some language.**



The ride to the beach was rather silent, as a dark ominous cloud hung over it. It seemed as though the haunting cloud of bad energy was emitted from the two boys in the back seat. Sasuke and Naruto.

It was all rather awkward at the same time, but soon they were at the beach and all the tension started to disappear, as open space took the place of the cramped little area of Neiji's car.

"Neeiiijjjiiiii! Naarrruuutoo!" A voice called out to the both of them by a pink haired girl in a bright pink bikini running towards them, a girl with blonde hair, and a purple bathing suit, following right behind her.

"Hey ladies. How's it going?" Naruto asked as the jogged up to the running girls and gave them a bone crushing hug.

Sasuke just stepped out of the car and feel into step beside Neiji. He would have never expected Neiji to make these kind of friends here. Back home Neiji was, what some would call a loner, with just a friend or two. Well in his case, just Sasuke. He never really was one to make friends, but I guess it was just the environment he was in. Here, he seemed to really fit, and that made a smile grace his face. Knowing his friend had finally found the happiness he had been missing from his life from so long.

"Hey, Naruto, who's that?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked over Naruto's shoulder and noticed the tall, raven haired teen standing next to Neiji.

"Yeah, who's the hottie?" Ino asked, following suit.

Naruto sneered, and turned his head to the back, glaring at Sasuke with a hard intensity. "Him? Don't pay any mention to him, he's not as awesome as the Great Uzumaki Naruto!" He said triumphantly as he fisted the air. The only thing he got as a reaction was an equally hard slap by both girls. He muttered under his breath about 'stupid, hot, emo boys, and stuck up girls' as he rubbed the back of his head in slight pain and walked off to the other group of friends near the shore.

"Who's this, Neiji? Don't we get an introduction?" the pink haired girl asked in her sweetest voice. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't think she was nice, it was just that her voice was a sickly sweet, the kind of voice that his fan girls used to use back at home. It made him want to gag.

"Oh yeah," Neiji chuckled nervously, knowing her tone of voice all too well and knowing how it was affecting Sasuke, "his name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. He was a friend back from where I used to live. Nothing special." He shrugged nonchalantly, as he walked past them, looking for a certain red-haired boy, leaving Sasuke all alone, feeling misplaced.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," Sakura chirped happily, "That stupid baka Neiji, forgot to introduce us. I'm Sakura, and this is Ino." Sakura said politely, and motioned her hand to her best friend.

"Hn," Sasuke said before he brushed past them and walked towards the shore and looked out, leaving two gaping girls behind him.

This was a new beginning, this was a new adventure. Something he had never dreamed of. As he stared out into the shimmering water of the dimly setting sun, he realized that everything that happened now was a new chapter, made solely by him. This was now his life and all up to him. Not his parents, not to anyone. Just him, and him alone.

It might have been stupid to think of something like that at a time like that, but to Sasuke, it was a breath of fresh air. He had never had time to just stop and think. Never had time for himself like this before. Even though he was in front of a lot of people, he let another smile creep its way to his face.

He had been smiling a bit too much for his own liking recently, but under these conditions, he allowed himself these simple pleasures. He had never actually smiled a true smile in all of his 17 years of existence, until this one very special day. This was a day to remember.

Off in the clamor of the beach, a certain blonde haired male had been watching the mysterious raven haired boy walk to the shore and gaze out amongst the horizon. He looked so at peace. He looked happy, as though that was a rare occurrence for him. Naruto couldn't deny that he was mesmerized by the boy. He was such a mystery to him, and it intrigued him to no end. He was interested, he knew he was. Even if the boy was a bastard, he couldn't ignore his attraction had grown when he saw the boy smile.

It was something to behold, he was sure. Something deep down told him that these things didn't happen often and that this was something to treasure, like an expensive gold piece. This was something to cherish, to savor for a life time. Naruto also couldn't deny that he felt his heart flutter just a little bit. He thought he was incapable of feeling such things anymore, but things had changed the second he laid his eyes on this dark, mysterious beauty.

Destiny had her pawns and it was just a matter of time before Love intervened. The only thing left was time. The winner and loser of the game had not been decided, though the ultimate losers would always be the pawns. They would be the ones destroyed at the end of this game.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't know yet, that they were part of something much bigger than them, something that couldn't be explained, or contradicted, something unexplainable. Neither of them knew, but they were slowly falling, falling, falling, into something that would take them on a journey that would exhaust them, rip them, destroy them, yet at the same time, make them, revive them, and renew them.

They didn't know what they were getting into when they walked into each others world, but it was something they would never forget.



**Wow yes I know, another update. I feel like I'm on a roll here. Well wish me luck with this. I'm going to try and get this completed soon. I really have a lot of inspiration for this and want to write it all down before I lose interest in it again. This really is a good idea, I think, and I'm really enjoying writing it.**

**Please, please, please review. I need as much help on this as possible and reviews help me keep my spirits alive, which doesn't take a lot, so just a couple words or so would be greatly appreciated haha. Thankies!!!! ^^**

**Xoxoxo Cherry**


	4. Innocent Invitations

**AN: Nothing much to say. I've been busy with a lot of crap and school work and retarded teachers, but this is a new chapter and the next one should be up rather soon. **

**Warnings: None so far. Keep reading. Oh and the rating will change to M once the story gets that far along. There will be lemons and some limes I think so you are forewarned.**



A couple weeks had past and nothing seemed to be happening for Sasuke. He stayed in his room and brooded, like he used to do at home. He felt out of place. He didn't have any friends, no life; he had practically nothing here, besides Neiji. Neiji wasn't that bad, he was there for him, housed him, fed him, Neiji was like his main lifeline, and without him, Sasuke doubted he would be here now.

But Neiji wasn't really there a lot of the time. He would be busy hanging out with his new found friends or going on dates with his boyfriend which Sasuke had yet to meet.

His day was going as normal. He was watching television alone as usual, Neiji out with some of his other friends that he hadn't been introduced to yet. His mind was using the television as more of background noise to his thoughts, rather than taking his mind away. It was going all ordinary, until he heard a knock at the door.

He wondered who it was, and also considered ignoring it, just like the bastard he was, but he was a little curious who it could be. Most of his friends would know that Neiji was out with his boyfriend, so then why would someone be knocking on the door knowing that? Were they there for him? Being the pessimist he was, he concluded it was just the mail man or some other package service.

He lazily got up as the knocks became more persistent and louder, much to the Uchiha's distaste. He dragged his feet to the door, slowly, steadily, and opened it a crack to see the sun. Wait, what? The sun is at the door? He opened the door a little bit more and saw that it wasn't the sun, it was Naruto's hair. He looked down at his sunshine colored hair and saw the bright blue eyes that rivaled the deepest of blue. He just stood there, completely mesmerized by the other boy standing right outside the door.

He didn't really get a good look at him before. He knew he was hot, but did that mean he was actually attracted to him? He had noticed his eyes the first time he saw him, after the part of him and his nakedness, but the noticed the eyes first. Those expressive blue eyes that were like the color of the sea and sky fused together as one. Eyes that you just wanted to drown or fall into. Little did Sasuke know, he was already drowning, falling into that blue abyss, falling faster than he'd ever known.

Other than his eyes, Naruto was gorgeous. His bright, sweet sunshine blonde hair, that was styled, or wasn't, in a spiky ball of yellow fire, that brought out his eyes, and complimented his tan colored skin. His cheeks, scarred by three whisker-like marks, gave him a fox-like appearance.

Now that Sasuke had a better look at him, he noticed that he really did resemble a fox. Either that or was just obsessed with foxes. Sasuke noticed his attire, quizzically. And the idiot liked orange. Just like an idiot.

He was dressed in an orange button down shirt, faded jeans that had holes at both of the knees, and a necklace. The necklace caught Sasuke's eye. It was a necklace of a fox, of course, but it had nine tails.

"Are you gonna let me in, or are you just gonna ogle at me all day?" A voice brought Sasuke out of his daze. He looked up to see amused blue eyes.

"Hn, dobe." Instead of insulting him further, Sasuke stepped aside to let the blonde haired man inside.

"I already told you, I'm not a dobe, teme!" Naruto shouted and stepped in rather harshly, insulted by the comment the dark haired man had said, and sat down on the couch, as if he was a regular guest. Sasuke guessed he was by how casually he came in.

"Neiji's out with his boyfriend right now." Sasuke said as he walked to the fridge to grab a drink and leaned against the opening frame to the kitchen, looking at the blonde.

"Oh I know, I'm here for you." Naruto said casually as he picked up the remote and began flipping through stations.

Sasuke stared blankly, "Uh, why?" he asked genuinely curious. This was the first time any of Neiji's friends had even showed a remote interest in him; besides Sakura and Ino the twins who seemed to be his most devoted fan girls at the moment. It really did throw him off track.

"Well, even though I'm not to fond of you, with you calling me a dobe and whatnot, I'm not going to be a dick and just let you waste the rest of your life rotting away in a small house that's not even yours, and do nothing all day." He answered as he turned off the television, deeming everything that was on pointless, and got up and strode over in front of Sasuke.

"Ah, I see, and how do you know that? I could be doing some very important work in here, you know."

"Really now?" Naruto said as he walked even closer to the Uchiha, coming to stand directly in front of him, mere inches from his face, noses barely touching.

Sasuke was taken aback by the close interaction the boy just seemed to suddenly dive into. He was never really used to coming into close contact with people before, though he had experience after experience with clingy fan girls, he never really got used to it, he always found it a rather awkward occurrence. He used that as clarification to the heat slowly making his way to his cheeks, that he absolutely refused to admit to as blushing.

The boy really was beautiful, even more so up-close. His face was absolutely perfect, as if it was sculpted by some wonderful, magnificent sculptor, whose hands were laced with perfection. His eyes, perfectly spaced and gorgeously colorful, his nose was more so like one found on a small boy, nice and curved a little at the top. Underneath that 'cute' nose were full, pink lips that just seemed as soft as a feather, just asking to be kissed by any suitor. Sasuke felt the blush grow more just thinking about that, though he still refused to call it blushing. He preferred to call it 'surprise bubble invasion syndrome' and the heat and color to his cheeks, that normal people would call blushing, were just the side-effects of this 'syndrome'

"I'm not saying it's true, idiot, I'm just saying it could be a possibility" Sasuke said as he turned around to go throw out his empty drink container.

"Well since it seems that I was right, come on, we're going out." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Sasuke felt his heart flutter.

"Where exactly is "out"? Sasuke questioned.

"We're going to the beach." Naruto said again, his voice getting more and more excited.

Sasuke just stared at him; his heart seeming to beat faster and faster with each growing second that smile seemed to be set on the blonde's face. Sasuke knew this boy was something special. Never before had someone caused this type of reaction from him. This was something completely different from anything he'd ever known, something new that was frightening, but at the same time intriguing and mysterious. He wanted to know more about this feeling, see where it would take him, what would happen, the questions were endless, the answers were limited.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, as his face showed his non-caring, impassive face, to cover his raging emotions as untamable as the crashing of waves of the sea.

"Great!" Naruto shouted, a little too loudly. "Let's go!" He said again, this time softer, but with the same excitement in his voice, as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him out the door, the smile never leaving his face.

The Uchiha was in for a big surprise.



**Another chapter completed!**

**I'm really happy with the way this is coming out. Please review and make me happy! ^^**


	5. Welcome Home

**AN: Another late night update. This story…is a lot longer than I predicted but, I think it's better this way. =]**

**Warnings: Nothing so far. I don't own anything. All the characters belong to Kishimoto-Sensei ^^**



It was oh so very convenient that the beach wasn't too far away from Neiji's house, and knowing Neiji, he probably bought it knowing exactly that fact, which is why the walk to the beach didn't take long before Sasuke's eyes widened in complete and utter surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone seemed to shout, as Sasuke neared the pavilion which held an entire banner that read, 'Welcome Home Sasuke' on it. Never in his whole entire life had he ever had something this extravagant. I mean, yes he got nice presents for his birthday, but they were just measly items, that his parents had went out and gotten him that had no meaning. It was just another way his parents said they barely cared about him. So this was a brand new experience.

"Surprised?" Naruto asked, as he gave Sasuke a cheeky grin and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner. "We tried to find something else on it, instead of 'Welcome Home' but they didn't have anything, and I guess it kind of fits to a degree, don't ya think?" Naruto finished.

Sasuke was speechless. He looked upon everyone's smiling faces all for him, just for him. They were actually happy he was here. They wanted him, welcomed him, liked him. He felt as if a heavy burden he didn't realize he was carrying being lifted off of him in a flash as his heart resumed its normal pace. "Oh, it's fine." Sasuke said, not knowing what exactly to say to it.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" The blonde questioned.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke had said before he walked over to the large group of friends finally being introduced to each and every one of them.

Apparently, it was someone's idea to throw him a little welcoming party. That was the main reason he hadn't met anyone yet, and why Neiji was never home. Each person that was there had helped, in some way, to welcome him. It was a wonderful feeling.

Naruto, who hadn't wandered too far from Sasuke's side started to point out and introduce him to everyone who showed up.

There was a bored looking boy who held a cigarette between his lips staring at the sky as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. By his side there was a rather…obese boy, currently stuffing his face with a bag of chips, seeming to just be content in the other boys' presence.

"That there is Shikamaru," Naruto said as he led Sasuke in front of the bored looking, sky watcher. "and the guy next to him is Chouji." He finished with a smile as looked between them.

"Hn" was all Sasuke had acknowledged to them. Naruto didn't feel the need to rub it in Sasuke's face that he wasn't a talker, because frankly, neither were they. Their exchange of a greeting was a nod of their heads as they went back to their own business, Shikamaru taking a drag from his cigarette and watching the clouds, and Chouji, perfectly content with the bored boy next to him and his faithful bag of chips.

Next Sasuke was introduced to Gaara, Neiji's boyfriend of almost 3 years. This was the first time Sasuke had ever seen this Gaara person and he didn't look too bad, if you overlooked the death glare that seemed to be permanently settled into his emerald green eyes, except for when his long, brown haired soul mate seemed to be near him. once Neiji was by his side, his glare softened and turned into something, mixed and churned with something else, another sacred emotion, known only by each other.

Sasuke approved of Neiji's lover, not like he had any say in the matter, but nevertheless he approved whole heartedly. "C'mon Sasuke, there're more people to meet!" Naruto said, breaking Sasuke's train of thought, and momentarily stopping his heart, as Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him to where some new people were grouped together.

"Okay, this here is Kiba," he said as he pointed to a dog-like looking boy, with red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, hanging down like fangs. "The sweet girl next to him is Hinata, then Lee, TenTen, and you already know Sakura and Ino." He concluded.

Hinata seemed like a very shy, innocent girl, who seemed to blush and keep to herself a lot, by what Sasuke could tell. Lee…just seemed freaky to him. With his unhealthy amount of green he was wearing to his unnaturally fuzzy eyebrows, Sasuke just plain thought the boy was creepy, and not much can creep out an Uchiha, but he seemed like a nice friend. TenTen just seemed normal, besides the fact that she seemed to be hitting on Lee. Sasuke determined that TenTen had some disease in her brain that made her that way. She couldn't help it, and he wouldn't do anything to fix it.

He nodded to all of them, his formal greeting sign, and went over to go look out onto the water. It was so calm and peaceful. He had been to the ocean a few times when he was younger, but he had always suppressed his emotions to gain acknowledgement from his father and family. He never really was himself and never got to enjoy it like he did now.

He was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Naruto sat down beside him, looking out amongst the water as well, seeming to be immersed in his own thoughts.

"So how'd you like the welcoming party?" Naruto asked.

"It was nice… I never had many friends back home, so it's all kind of new to me, but still enjoyable." Sasuke replied with a small smile on his face, which had caused Naruto to blush slightly, and smile his cheeky grin, reminding Sasuke of a fox each and every time.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Naruto said with a laugh.

Sasuke found Naruto's laugh calming, a sort of melody that seemed to fit just right with him. He found himself liking to hear the boy laugh.

"Hn, dobe."

"God, you're such an asshole, teme." Naruto scoffed as he looked out to the water once again, as his eyes took on a far off, glazed look, as if trying to see what lies ahead, though impossible, still trying. "But, I'm glad you liked it. It took forever to cooperate with me, they kept shouting and having random ideas, it was a bitch to put this all together for you, but in the end it got done, so I can't really complain now can I?" He said with another light laugh, as the breeze from the ocean rustled his blonde hair.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked to the blonde boy. "You did all this…?" He asked incredulously. They weren't exactly _friends, _Sasuke only had acquaintances, as of late, and him and Naruto, hadn't exactly started off on the right foot, so then why…?

"Yeah, I think we got off on the wrong foot, so I wanted to make it up to you…" Naruto said as he turned his head to meet widened obsidian black eyes, staring at him in disbelief and something else. Something not yet to be named.

"Thank you…" Sasuke said, sincerity intertwining themselves in the string of words that he could count the number of times he'd said them in his life.

The blonde smiled brightly at him, making Sasuke fight hard to fight down a blush rising to his pale cheeks. "Your welcome!" He said excitedly.

Naruto extended his hand out to Sasuke, the smile still plastered on his face, "How about we start over, ne? I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"Sasuke smirked at the childness the blonde displayed, and out of pure entertainment, grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. "I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you…Naruto"

He saw Naruto blush as he said his name. He also noticed that it had been several minutes and they were still shaking hands. But there was something about the physical contact that made them not want to let go. Something bigger than them that seemed grow each second they touched, albeit not a lot, just a little bit. It was like taking a small piece of food, your not sure you like, until deciding that you do, and want more.

That was exactly what was happening. They had had a taste of each other, and it wouldn't be long before they'd want more. The battle between Love and Destiny had begun, their pieces in the exact places they were supposed to be, lined up and ready to be played their hardest.

Let the games begin.



**Review please! ^^**


End file.
